Patient Services Research. Project 3: Parent Focused Intervention to Improve Academic Success in Children with SCD Children with sickle cell disease (SCD) are at risk for a variety of central nervous system (CMS) complications, including overt clinical stroke, silent infarction, increased cerebral blood flow rates, and possibly microvascular infarction not grossly detected by neuroimaging. These CNS events affect neuropsychological performance and academic achievement (Schatz &Puffer, 2006). Children who experience CNS injury because of SCD are also at higher risk for behavior and adjustment challenges (Trzepacz, et al., 2004), although behavior problems are also associated with higher family conflict (Thompson et al., 1999). Family conflict has been identified as a significant stressor, and associated with more difficulty dealing with sickle cell disease symptoms, particularly pain (Gil et al., 2003). A biopsychosocial model of SCD (Armstrong, 2006) suggests that these factors may be interrelated, and implementing positive change in one area will benefit the other areas of function.